Abstract Nonsense
by Stealth Owl
Summary: Kagamine Rin, seorang murid pindahan Rusia, harus menempuh kehidupan baru di sekolah barunya. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik hingga muncul 2 orang yang memunculkan masalah yang mempengaruhi kehidupan high-school Rin. Apakah Rin tetap bertahan di dunia penuh dilema ini? (High-School AU)
1. - Prologue -

**(A/N) Hai semua! Aku author newbie disini! Dan aku disini mau nge-posting fanfic atau lebih tepatnya song-fic pertamaku disini! Well, sebenernya sih, ini versi duanya. Ini versi yang udah diperbaruin. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Prolog (with Len Kagamine)**

Senin. Hari dimana para murid harus kembali bangun pagi dan menimba ilmu di sekolah.

Pasti lumayan banyak orang yang marah, kesal, dan bahkan mengambek ketika menyadari bahwa mereka harus kembali melakukan rutinitas mereka lagi setelah libur selama 2 hari.

Memang begitu kenyataannya, tak terkecuali Kagamine Rin, seorang murid berambut pirang yang pada hari itu juga akan menjalani hari pertama di sekolah barunya. Kagamine Rin, murid pindahan Rusia yang kembali menimba ilmu di tanah kelahirannya, Jepang, setelah 6 tahun menimba ilmu di negara yang memiliki luas wilayah terbesar tersebut.

Sekarang, mari kita cek keadaan di ruang makan di sebuah rumah . . .

"Pagi, Rin!" sapa Kagamine Len sambil memasukkan sebuah pisang ke dalam tasnya yang berwarnya kuning. "Apakah kau deg-degan akan hari pertama di sekolah baru?"

"Hmm... Tidak juga sih, lagi pula... Aku kan Rin!" Rin menjawab pertanyaan Len sambil mengambil sebuah jeruk dari dalam kulkas. "Aku bisa dengan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja! Ahaha..."

* * *

**Phantasm Archer presents...**

**.**

**Abstract Nonsense!**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is not mine! Vocaloid belongs to it's owner!**

**I only own the plot and story, although this story is based on Kagamine Rin's song, Abstract Nonsense!**

**WARNING! Bisa dibilang AU, High School AU lebih tepatnya. Kemungkinan ada typo(s)**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Rinny! Lenny! Apakah kalian sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah ?" Rin dan Len yang merasa dipanggil oleh suara merdu tersebut langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Miku-nee? Yaa begitulah... tetapi Rin makannya lambat sekali!" omel Len. "Cepatlah Rin! Awas saja sampai kulindas kau dengan road roller! Cih! Lama sekali..." omelan Len kali ini ditujukan kepada Rin yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya pada Len.

"Ahhh... Sabar sajalah Lenny! Lagipula, kita masih harus menunggu Gumi kan?" perempuan berambut biru kehijauan itu menasihati Len.

"_Please_, jangan panggil aku 'Lenny'! Kesannya aku shota banget..." sebuah kalimat omelan pun kembali keluar dari mulut Len.

"Ahahahaha! Lenny! Hai Lenny! Apa kabar, Lenny? Ahahaha!" ejek Rin.

Len hanya bisa menghebuskan nafas dengan berat. _Speechless_ kah dia? Sementara itu, Rin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, secara tiba-tiba sebuah _cone _es krim beserta es krimnya tumpah mengenai rambut pirang Len.

"AHHHH! BAKAITO!" kali ini bukan omelan lagi yang keluar dari mulut Len, melainkan sebuah teriakkan yang ditujukan pada Kaito yang tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Heheh... maaf Len-kun. Sepertinya aku sedang terlalu bahagia! Apakah kau tau kalau hari ini di toko es krim ada rasa es krim terbaru dengan harga didiskon 60 persen ?" tanya Kaito dengan bahagianya, menghiraukan tatapan kesal dari empunya rambut pirang yang barusan terkena tumpahan es krim.

"Enggak! Gak tau sama sekali. Cih!" jawab Len dengan sarkastis.

"Dan itu pemirsa, adalah apa yang kau dapatkan kalau mengomel terus." ejek Rin sekaligus bergaya layaknya seorang reporter.

"Hei, Hei! Kalian tidak berniat meninggalkanku, kan? Jangan begitu dong!" teriak Gumi yang tampak sedang menggenggam sebuah _sandwich _isi wortel di tangan kanannya. Rin yang sedang mengecek ulang isi tasnya dan Miku yang barusan berdiri langsung menengok ke arah Gumi yang pagi-pagi sudah berteriak dengan semangatnya.

"Ah, Gumi! Apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Miku sambil berdiri dan menggendong tasnya.

"Ya, tentu saja! Ayo berangkat!" kata Gumi sambil mendorong Rin dan Miku keluar pintu.

"Ufff... Si Kaito buat masalah aja sih..." Len masih sibuk mengelap rambutnya yang terlihat seperti habis kehujanan.

"Maaf, Len-kun! Tak sengaja!" Kaito berjalan melewati Len, yang hanya direspon dengan _death-glare_ Len.

"Hei Rin, Miku! Apakah Gumi sudah siap untuk berangkat?" tanya Len. Sayang sekali, kau sudah ditinggal mereka, Len. "Rin? Miku? Halo?" panggil Len.

"Len, tadi aku lihat Miku, Rin dan Gumi barusan saja berangkat. Mungkin lebih baik kau cepat menyusul?" tanya Kaito sambil mengeluarkan semua es krim dari freezer.

"ARGGHHHH! Sial! _By the way_, makasih!" Len cepat-cepat mengikat tali sepatunya dan kemudian menengok ke arah Kaito sejenak. "Bukan mau menginterupsi kegiatanmu atau apa. Tapi, apakah kau akan memakan semua es krim... Itu?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk tumpukkan es krim di atas meja makan.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan memecahkan rekor sedunia untuk memakan es krim terbanyak dalam sehari tanpa terkena penyakit demam ataupun flu! UOOOOHHH!" jawab Kaito dengan semangat sambil goyang gayung.

"Ehhh, _rite_!" balas Len yang acuh dan langsung berlari menuju jalannan.

* * *

Setelah sampai diperempatan jalan 2 blok dari rumahnya, Len berdiri di trotoar, menunggu lampu lalu lintas kendaraan menyala merah. Sambil menunggu, Len menyanyikan lagu Kagerou Days yang pernah dinyanyikan Miku. Dan sekali-sekali menengok ke arah lampu lalu lintas dan memperhatikan jalan raya didepannya.

"_batto toota TORAKKU ga kimi o hikizutte nakisakebu  
chi shibuki no iro, kimi no kaori to mazariatte musekaetta_"

Tiba-tiba, seorang perempuan berambut pink muda menyebrang jalan itu tanpa melihat rambu lalu lintas. Di jalan yang sama, melajulah sebuah truk besar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Awalnya, Len tenang-tenang saja tanpa memedulikan perempuan dan truk itu.

_'Kok scene ini serasa mirip dengan cerita dibalik lagu Kagerou Days ya?'_ pikir Len yang masih belum menyadari kejadian fatal yang akan terjadi di jalan itu.

Setelah menatap truk dan kemudian perempuan itu berulang kali, Len baru menyadari hal yang akan terjadi. Truk besar itu sudah semakin dekat dengan perempuan itu. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang ia segera berlari ke arah perempuan itu, tanpa mendari kendaraan lain yang melintas dan meng-klaksoninya. Len pun langsung berdiri di depan perempuan itu.

Seketika, pengemudi truk itu kaget dan langsung mengerem truknya yang hampir menabrak kedua orang itu. Di belakangnya perempuan yang baru saja menelepon langsung bengong sambil _jawdrop._

"Erh...Eh... Maaf.." sahut pengemudi truk itu dari dalam truknya sambil menampilkan senyum terpaksanya dan langsung kabur tanpa memedulikan kedua murid yang hampir ditabraknya tadi.  
Len menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega. Dan ia menengok ke perempuan berambut pink muda (yang masih bengong dan _jawdrop_) yang barusan ia selamatkan nyawanya.

"Ya ampun, ada orang bule nyasar muncul di sebelah gue!" teriak perempuan itu dengan panik. Len menatapnya dengan bingung."Ya ampun, orang bule beneran! Udah rambutnya basah karena kehujanan, natap gue dengan tatapan bingung gitu lagi... Heh! Ape lo?" teriak perempuan itu.

"Eh? Aku gak berasal dari barat kok?" kata len sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ape lo natap-natap?!" kata perempuan itu dengan dingin.

"Haaaaah?!"

"Hoiiii! Awas aja, gua jago silat lho! Hiiiiat!" kata perempuan itu sambil memperagakan gerakan silatnya.

"Dihhhh... Apa deh. Memang aku, maksudnya gue apaan? Penjahat? Viking? Bajak laut? Hahh?!" jawab Len dengan nada kesal. 'Gak tau terima kasih banget sih, nih perempuan. Fiuh...'

"Heiiii! Jangan berantem dong... Masa baru kenalan sudah berantem? Huh, gak lucu!" sahut seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan bergelombang. Len dan perempuan berambut pink muda itu menengok ke arah asal suara yang hendak menghampiri mereka.

"Haiii! Daku gak kenal kalian berdua. Tetapi, sebaiknya kalian jangan berantem ya. Soalnya kalian mengganggu lalu lintas!" kata perempuan berambut pirang bergelombang itu sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil-mobil pengemudinya sibuk mengklakson.

_'Waduhhh... Gak lucu banget nih.' _pikir perempuan beramput pink yang tadi berantem dengan Len.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu. Mari kita jalan ke jalan di seberang dan membicarakan masalahnya. Terlebih, sepertinya kita satu sekolah, hmm?" kata perempuan berambut pirang itu sambil mendorong dengan pelan Len dan perempuan berambut pink muda tersebut ke jalan di seberang. Dan mereka bertiga pun menyebrang jalan raya dengan dua orang diantara mereka hanya menatap mobil-mobil yang tadi mengklakson dengan malu.

"Namaku SeeU!" perempuan berambut pirang bergelombang tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Kagamine Len!" Len ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"IA." kata perempuan berambut pink muda itu, singkat, padat, jelas.

"Jadi, apa masalah kalian hingga berantem di tengah jalan ?" tanya SeeU.

Menedengar pertanyaan tersebut, Len dan IA menjelaskan masalahnya secara berbarengan yang tentunya membuat SeeU bingung.  
"Stop! _Please_, satu-satu jelasinnya."

IA dan Len pun mulai menjelaskan masalahnya-bergiliran sambil berjalan ke sekolah.  
"Hahahaha jadi begitu ya? IA, sebernanya Len itu mencoba menyelamatkanmu dari truk itu. Baik sekali kau Len!" puji SeeU.

"A-aku melakukan itu karena itu hal yang benar untuk dilakukan lho! J-jangan pikir yang macam-macam." kata Len dengan muka merah setelah mendengar pujian dari SeeU

"Ohh... Ya ampun, ternyata aku salah paham ya? Hehe. Maaf deh kalau begitu. Dan sejak kalian bukan orang tak dikenal, aku akan menggunakan kata aku-kamu dan bukan gue-lo!" kata IA.

"Jadi gue-lo itu cuma untuk orang gak dikenal ya?" kata SeeU. IA mengangguk sementara Len hanya diam saja. Dan kemudian, mereka bertiga berjalan sambil diam.

Tetapi, tentu saja keheningan itu tak bertahan lama, karena-

"ADUHHHHHH! Ternyata... dari tadi... aku baru nyadar... bahwa..." Len berhenti bicara.

-lihat Len kembali membuat kegaduhan.

"Tasku ketinggalan di rumah!" lanjut Len sambil berlari balik ke rumah dengan rasa panik.

Ia cepat-cepat lari, namun, sayang sekali ia malah tersandung sebuah batu dan terjatuh ke genangan air.

"Gaaahhh! Hari sial!" teriak Len sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke rumah.

Sampai di rumah, Len pun disapa oleh Meiko.

"Eh? Len-kun? Bukannya kau seharusnya sudah berada di sekolah?" tanya Meiko.

"Semacam... tetapi tasku tertinggal di ruang makan. Ufff! Gara-gara si Kaito tadi kan!" gerutu Len.

"Kau dalam masalah, Len-kun! Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu, kau tau!" kata Meiko.

_'Bakal telat nih!'_ pikir Len sambil bergegas keluar. Dan tentunya, tidak lupa membawa tasnya kali ini.

* * *

Sampai di sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya di depan pintu kelas...

"Fiuh... Padahal tadi udah berangkat pagi. Eeeehh, pake lupa bawa tas segala..." gerutu Len yang ngos-ngosan.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia barusan menjadi peserta lomba marathon versus kuda balap dadakan. Len membuka pintu kelas, menunggu suara guru yang memarahinya karena datang telat.

"Len! Sudah berapa kali kau telat? Kalau kau tidak sering telat, saya tidak akan memberikan hukuman. Tetapi kau sudah telat lebih dari 10 kali! Berdirilah di depan kelas, Len!" kata Kiyoteru-sensei.

Len pun terpaksa berdiri sambil menggerutu.

'Ah...! Sial! Udah ketumpahan es krim, ditinggalin Rin and the gang, berantem, tas ketinggalan, jatoh ke genangan air, telat, di suruh diri di depan kelas lagi... Duhhh... Sial!' pikir Len.

* * *

**(A/N) Well, maaf kalau karakter vocaloidnya memiliki sikap yang kalian tidak suka. Soalnya vocaloid kan gak punya sikap, kecuali berdasarkan lagu. Dan disini yang sikapnya berdasarkan lagu hanya Rin. Jadi... aku buat-buat deh sikapnya. Dan, hohoho, aku buat Len di sini agak tsun!**

**Tsun! Tsun! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	2. I : Newbie and Incoming Dilema

**(A/N) Hai! Aku kembali lagi dengan Chapter 2 ! Kan tinggal kuedit aja versi lamanya songfic ini, jadi bisa update secepatnya! Dan maaf atas typo(s) di chapter lalu! Oh ya, kenapa di chapter lalu aku buat Rin pindahan dari Rusia? Kenapa gak negara lain? Well, sebenernya aku buat itu ada semacam 'connection' dengan putin-p seriesnya Vocaloid.**

**Dan songfic ini gak terlalu berdasarkan Abstract Nonsense. Jadinya plotnya plot Abstract Nonsense tapi alurnya aku ubah-ubah beberapa . . . Plus, songfic ini bukan dari POV nya Rin ataupun karakter lain ya. Songfic ini pake **_**3**__**rd**__** person's POV**_

**DISCLAIMER : Vocaloid and Rin Kagamine's song, Abstract Nonsense is not owned by me. **

**However, I owned this fanfic/songfic although it's based on Abstract Nonsense.**

**Warning! Typo(s), gak jelas, dan lain-lain...**

**Onward to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Newbie and Incoming Dilema

Sementara itu, di sebuah kelas yang terletak di sebuah koridor yang berlawanan arahnya dengan kelas Len . . .

"Semua! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan baru, lho!" teriakkan sang ketua kelas yang sepertinya terlalu bahagia pagi ini terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

Anda mungkin penasaran akan siapa ketua kelas yang kelewat bahagia tersebut.

Ketua kelas tersebut bernama Yuzuki Yukari, ketua kelas yang bisa dibilang tidak seperti ketua kelas biasa. Normal sekali bila seorang Yukari sangat heboh dan tidak bisa diam. Selain heboh, ia juga dikenal suka mengisengi kawan-kawan sekelasnya. Plus, jangan lupa dengan headphone-nya yang terdapat Usagi-mimi, yang membuat kawan-kawan sekelasnya penasaran karena tidak kunjung disita guru-guru di sekolah ini.

"Hey, Yukari! Memangnya Luka-sensei kemana?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki.

"Luka-sensei kan sedang rapat guru. Jadi, aku saja yang memperkenalkan murid baru ini kepada kalian! Ahahahaha!" kata Yukari berjalan menuju pintu. Dan kelas itu pun kembali ribut. Memang nyatanya jarang sekali ada kelas yang tenang bila para guru sedang rapat. Pastinya. Mungkin?

"Heiiii! Kau murid baru itu kan? Silahkan masuk dan memperkenalkan diri." kata Yukari.

"Namaku Rin Kaga-"

"Eitsss! Memperkenalkan dirinya didepan semuanya saja, oke?" Yukari pun membukakan pintu menuju kelas yang akan ditempati Rin dalam jangka waktu satu tahun pelajaran.

Dengan perasaan gugup, ragu, dan penasaran sekaligus tidak sabar dan semangat yang bercampur aduk, Rin mengikuti Yukari memasukki kelasnya―bukan, kelas yang akan ia tempati mulai dari hari itu juga.

Beberapa murid yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengan kawan-kawan mereka berhenti dan melihat ke arah Rin. Secara perlahan, satu demi satu suara yang tadinya memenuhi ruangan tersebut menghilang . Ya, mereka semua sekarang sedang memperhatikan Kagamine Rin, si murid pindahan.

"Tolong duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing sebentar, yaa!" kata Yukari yang sedang berjalan― tidak, melompat-lompat ke arah meja guru. Rin hanya bisa menatap Yukari dengan bingung.

"_So..._dia murid barunya?"

"Huwaaaaaa! Rambutnya lucu! Kayak rambutnya model yang ada di majalah minggu ini!" beberapa siswi mulai _fangirling._

"Menurutku pita di rambutnya yang lucu!" yang _fangirling_ bertambah.

"YIHAAAA! Anggota keluarga kelas 10-1 bertambah lagi!" Bahkan ada yang berteriak sambil menari ala G*ngn*m St*le.

"Pindahan dari mana ya?"

Hampir sekelas langsung berbisik-bisik―walaupun ada yang teriak―kepada satu sama lain saat melihat sosok Kagamine Rin di depan kelas. Dan tentunya, tak terkecuali 2 perempuan yang duduk di barisan belakang. Perempuan yang satu memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang lurus dan ditata dengan rapi. Sementara, perempuan di sebelahnya memiliki rambut _dirty-blonde_ dengan beberapa warna lainnya di bagian poni.

Apakah itu diperbolehkan? Jawabannya adalah entahlah.

"Hey!" bisik si rambut pirang memanggil teman yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Temannya pun menengok. "Hey, si newbie sasaran yang tempat kan?" ia tersenyum sinis kepada teman di sebelahnya.

"Sangat tepat. Hahahah, entahlah. Memangnya kau yakin kalau dia sasaran yang tepat?" tanya perempuan disebelahnya itu, sambil meneliti Rin.

"_100 percent sure _! _Trust me, just follow the leader _!" kata perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Sssstt... Biarkan teman baru kita memperkenalkan diri." Yukari yang sedari tadi mencoba menenangkan teman-temannya yang mulai berbisik-bisik (dan gagal) akhirnya berteriak di depan kelas juga. Mendengar teriakkan sang ketua kelas hanya menatap Yukari dengan pandangan 'demi-apa-dia-ternyata-bisa-serius-juga'. "_Guys_, tolong dengarkan dia memperkenalkan dirinya."

Menyadari bahwa sekarang pusat perhatian berada pada dirinya, Rin menghela nafas.

"Rin. Kagamine Rin. Namaku adalah Kagamine Rin." kata Rin―memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gemetar tetapi masih semangat. Sekelas langsung hening sejenak. Tetapi tentunya, keheningan itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Ucapan-ucapan dari para anggota kelas 10-1 kembali terdengar.

"Rin Kagamine?"

"Sepertinya di sekolah ini juga ada murid lain yang _surname-_nya 'Kagamine' ?"

"Kalau gak salah Kagamine Len dari kelas 10-2, ya?"

"Eh, iya juga ya?"

"Hn? Aku baru tau Len-kun punya saudara atau adik, atau kakak, atau... atau..." gumam salah satu dari mereka.

"Saudara kembar kaliiiii!"

"Hei, semua! Tolong hargai orang yang ada di depan dong! Sebelum aku beri kalian hukuman berupa mentraktirku permen rasa blueberry! Yeah!" teriak Yukari yang disusul dengan sorakan riangnya sendiri.

"Ogah gua, ngetraktir lu!" salah satu murid di barisan ketiga menyahut dan langsung mengamankan dompetnya.

"Hormati orang yang berada di depan... Berarti... Jon!" seorang anak berambut _brunette_ di barisan kedua menepuk pundak teman di depannya. "Gua menghormati elu sehidup semati!" lanjutnya, yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'apa-deh-lu' dari orang yang dipanggil Jon tadi.

"Gak lucu sangat, bro! Gak gitu juga kaleeee..." sahut orang di sebelah si rambut _brunnete._

"Ahahahahaha, _cool story_, bro!" Eh, si Yukari malah ikut-ikutan. Normal. Yap, normal bagi para penghuni 10-1 bila si ketua kelas malah ikut-ikutan ribut.

"Jadi... Apakah aku boleh memperkenalkan diri lebih lanjut sekarang?" tanya Rin sambil menepuk pundak Yukari.

"Heh?" Yukari menengok ke arah Rin. "Oh! Ah, ya! Silahkan lanjutkan perkenalan dirimu!" Yukari kembali melihat ke arah kawan-kawannya yang tengah duduk di bangku masing-masing. "Tolong di dengarkan ya...!"

"Aku murid pindahan dari Rusia. Tetapi tanah kelahiranku adalah di negeri ini! Ah, hobiku menyanyi, acting, mengobrol, dan juga membaca majalah. Dan hal yang paling kusukai adalah jeruk dan Road Roller!" Rin menjelaskan beberapa detail tentang dirinya. "Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik." lanjutnya suara yang lebih keras. Dan Rin pun disambut oleh tepuk tangan teman-teman barunya.

"Oke, Rin! Makasih atas waktunya untuk memperkenalkan diri!" kata Yukari. "_By the way_, namaku dari Y kembali lagi ke Y―Yuzuki Yukari!"

"Well, tempat dudukmu di belakang sana di tempat duduk satu-satunya yang kosong." seorang murid yang duduk tepat di depannya menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk yang dimaksud. Tempat duduk tersebut berada di baris terbelakang, namun dekat dengan jendela yang mengarah keluar gedung. Selain itu, _spac_e di bagian belakang kelas lumayan luas, sehingga ia bisa memundurkan kursinya dengan leluasa― tanpa harus membenturkannya pada meja temannya yang lain.

"Oke, makasih ya!" kata Rin sambil berjalan ke arah kursinya. Dan setelah sampai, menarus tasnya di sebelah meja dan melihat keadaan kelas disekitarnya. Ia mendapati Yukari sedang berteriak kepada orang yang tadi menujukkan tempat duduknya padanya.

"_Hey! You stole my line! Meanie!_" teriak Yukari sambil berpura-pura mengambek― yang hanya dibalas anak itu dengan tawa. Rin hanya tersenyum sendiri.

"Hei!" terdengar suara dari arah timur . Seseorang memanggil Rin.

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah! Kelas baru! Di sini aku selipin sedikit candaan, tapi aku tau kok kalau jayus―eh gak lucu.**

**Thanks for reading! And please do review! :D**


	3. II : Newbie and Incoming Dilema II

**(A/N) Update kilat! Aslinya chap ini nyambung sama chap 2, tapi karena word count-nya 2 kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya, kubagi 2 deh!**

**DISCLAIMER : Vocaloid and Rin Kagamine's song, Abstract Nonsense is not owned by me. **

**However, I owned this fanfic/songfic although it's based on Abstract Nonsense.**

**Warning! Typo(s), gak jelas, dan lain-lain...**

**Onward to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Newbie and Incoming Dilema II

"Hei!" terdengar suara dari arah timur. Seseorang memanggil Rin.

Rin melihat ke sumber suara. "Ada apa ya?"

Orang yang tadi memanggilnya memiliki rambut pirang yang lurus dan tertata dengan rapi. Orang tersebut berjalan menghampiri Rin dengan seseorang lagi yang berambut _dirty-blonde _berjalan di belakangnya.

"Namaku adalah Lily." kata perempuan berambut pirang itu.

"Kalau aku Galaco!" kata si rambut _dirty-blonde. _"_Remember that_." gumamnya pelan.

"_So_... kau kembarannya Len ya?" tanya Lily.

"Yaah...begitulah." jawab Rin dengan datar sambil mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari dalam tasnya.

"_You know_, Rin, kembaranmu itu cukup terkenal di kelas 10 ini! Apakah kau juga akan terkenal?" tanya Galaco dengan nada yang bisa dibilang meremehkan.

"Ahahahaha... Aku tidak tau... Sepertinya tidak." jawab Rin dengan gugup.

"_I doubt that! _Kau pasti akan menjadi terkenal... Ya kan, Lily?" Galaco tersenyum sinis ke Lily.

"Tentunya." jawab Lily sambil membalas senyuman sinis temannya dengan senyuman sinis miliknya. "Karena kau baru masuk ke dalam kelas ini dan belum punya teman. Erhm... Maksudku belum ada teman dekat, bagaimana kalau kita menjadi teman dekatmumu?" tanya Lily sambil tersenyum manis.

"Boleh dong! Maksudku, yaa, mengapa tidak?" sorak Rin dengan kebahagiaan yang menggunung.

'Step one, completed!' pikir Galaco.

Seorang siswi berambut ungu yang dikepang dua yang duduk di depan tempat duduk Rin dan mendengar semua dialog itu hanya terdiam.

* * *

"_So_, Rin, sampai ketemu nanti!" Lily dan Galaco berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kelas bersama beberapa anggota kelas lain untuk istirahat.

Tidak perlu menunggu semenit untuk membuat kelas yang tadinya ramai karena penghuninya, hampir kosong. Siapa di antara mereka yang mau meninggalkan waktu makan? Tentunya hanya beberapa orang saja, dan itu pun karena ada urusan penting.

Rin membolak-balik halaman majalah yang ia sempat terlantarkan akibat mengobrol dengan Lily dan Galaco. Rion Tone, perempuan berambut ungu yang duduk di depan Rin menengok ke arah Rin dengan muka masam.

"Hei." sapanya.

"Haii!" Rin menyapa balik.

"Jadi, kau sudah berteman dengan Lily dan Galaco?" tanya Rion.

"Yaaa... begitulah. Ada apa?"

"Hnnh..! Mereka berdua selalu merebut temanku atau orang yang akan menjadi temanku." gerutu Rion sambil melipat tangannya.

"Tenang saja, kau masih bisa menjadi temanku kok!" kata Rin sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Rion.

"Dari sisi pandangmu mungkin mereka berdua itu penyelamatmu di hari pertama sekolah yang setia, baik, menyenangkan, dan peduli kepadamu. Cih! Tapi disisi pandang orang lain... Hih!" cibir Rion sambil berjalan pergi.

Rin tidak menanggapi kata-kata Rion. Ia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan bekalnya. Setelah selesai meresleting kembali tasnya, ia berlari keluar kelas sambil membawa majalah dan bekal makan siangnya untuk makan siang bersama Len. Sayang sekali, Rin terlalu ceroboh. Baru saja ia berlari 14 langkah keluar kelas, ia menabrak seseorang. Dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat majalah yang dipegangnya kurang erat jatuh ke lantai.

"HEII! APAKAH KAU PUNYA MATA? BISAKAH KAU MELIHAT KALAU AKU SEDANG BERJALAN DI SINI?" bentak orang itu.

"Oh... Maaf, aku sedang bergegas mencari seseorang." Rin memungut majalah itu. Tetapi saat ia menghadap ke arah orang yang tadi ia tabrak... "Eh? Lily?" panggil Rin dengan kaget.

"Oh? R-rin? Ya, ya ampun, ternyata kau. Maaf tadi aku, ehm... membentakmu..." kata Lily dengan bingung.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak masalah sama sekali. A-aku memang suka tidak fokus saat berjalan." kata Rin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Maaf Rin! Aku sedang kesal gara-gara ... Uh... gara-garaaa..." Lily bingung mencari alasan yang tepat.

Tetapi, beruntunglah kau Lily, karena sahabatmu, Galaco menyelamatkanmu.

"Maaf Rin! Ia lupa membawa bekal siangnya. Jadi dia menjadi kesal seperti ini..." jelas Galaco.

"Oh, wajarlah kalau kau kesal. Sudah, kau tidak bersalah kok!" Rin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Aku duluan yaa, _bye_!" kata Rin kali ini sambil berlari.

"Huff... Hampir saja!" gumam Lily yang menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sandiwaranya hampir terbongkar tau!" sahut Galaco.

"Kayak kau tidak!" balas Lily sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Galaco.

Dan Rion yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang terbuka hanya dapat menatap mereka dengan dingin dan segera beranjak pergi.

* * *

Rin tiba di sebuah koridor di lantai bawah dan bertemu dengan Miku dan Gumi.

"Hai Rin! Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanya Miku.

"Baik sekali! Aku pun sudah mempunyai dua teman." jawab Rin.

"Oh? Begitukah? Kau beruntung sekali Rin. Tapi itu masih kurang lho!" Gumi terdiam sebentar seraya memikirkan kalimat apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan. "Siapa mereka berdua itu? Apakah aku mengenal mereka?" lanjut Gumi.

"Nama mereka adalah Lily dan Galaco. Kalian kenal?" kata Rin.

"Wow... Selamat ya Rin!" Miku dan Gumi terlihat senang akan keberhasilan saudara mereka itu.

"Eh.. tunggu... Lily? Galaco? Kau yakin Rin?" tanya Gumi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ada yang salah ?"

Gumi dan Miku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada masalah, Rin."

"Yasudah... kita sambil jalan ke cafetaria dan cari Len, yuk!" ajak Rin.

"Oke!"

* * *

Koridor sekolah yang leluasa itu terlihat sangat ramai. Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa murid terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan kawannya. Kalian juga bisa melihat seorang murid yang mengejar murid lain yang terlihat seperti membawa pergi tasnya. Selain itu, anda juga dapat melihat seorang murid―sepertinya kelas 11―berlari kesana-kesini sambil membawa kamera―plus temannya yang membawa tumpukkan manga. Di belakang orang itu, ada seseorang lagi yang membawa tumpukkan doujin buatannya. Menengok ke kiri, kau akan melihat beberapa murid bermain bola bekel. Menengok ke kanan, kau akan meilhat beberapa murid yang dengan tidak jelasnya sedang berjoget ria dan menyanyi. Sebuah pemandangan yang biasa di sekolah tersebut. Bahkan ada yang bermain 'Donal bebek mundur tiga langkah, satu dua tiga~' Yap, suara nyanyian yang mengiringi permainan mereka terdengar dengan jelas. Hal-hal yang biasa dikerjakan murid-murid sekolah itu. Mungkin koridor sekolah berhasil menjadi tempat yang berada di top-list survei 'Tempat Paling Nyaman untuk Hangout' anggota Newspaper Club.

Rin berlari ke orang berambut pirang yang mengenakan jaket berwarna biru tua dengan angka '02' dibelakangnya. Orang itu tampak berbicara kepada 2 orang lain.

"Hei! Lenny! Woy! Shota! Cepat kesini dengan segera!" Rin berteriak memanggil Len, menambah suara heboh di koridor tersebut.

Pipi Len langsung memerah semerah tomat ketika ia mendengar Rin memanggilnya shota. Dengan perasaan kesal, Len menghampiri Rin. Ia menarik nafas. Dan...

"Rin, kau ini bagaimana sih? Seenaknya memanggilku SHOTA! Kan aku sudah bilang JANGAN dan bahkan TIDAK BOLEH! Bukannya kita sudah rahasiakan itu? Dan bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku kalau aku sedang berbicara dengan orang lain? Selain itu JANGAN PANGGIL AKU LENNY! Dan mengapa tadi pagi kau, Gumi, dan Miku meninggalkanku, HAH?! Kembali ke topik, aku BUKAN Shota! Jangan sampai kulindas kau dengan Road Roller. Mengerti?" omel Len dengan cepat.

"Ya, ya. _Whatever_ deh..." kata Rin. "Dan... Hei, Len? Siapa mereka?" melirik ke 2 perempuan yang tadi berbicara dengan Len. Kedua perempuan tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah Rin karena merasa terpanggil.

"Aku barusan berkenalan dengan mereka tadi pagi." Mendengar pernyataan Len, Rin langsung berkenalan dengan kedua orang tersebut yang ternyata bernama IA dan SeeU.

* * *

Tanpa diketahui atau disadari Rin, ternyata dari tadi ada yang mengintai Rin secara diam-diam, sembunyi-sembunyi, profesional.

"Sebenarnya kita lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Galaco.

"Shhhhh! Kita sedang mengobservasi Rin dan mengetahui sifat-sifatnya agar kita dapat membuat rencana dengan tepat!" jelas Lily.

"Gak gitu juga kali..." Galaco memutar bola matanya. "Lagipula, rencana apa?"

"Nanti kuberitahu setelah semua rencana sudah _fix_!"

* * *

**(A/N) Hooo, apa yang direncanakan Lily? Selain itu, maaf banget kalau kalian gak suka kalau Lily dan Galaco dijadiin antagonis disini... Hint doang sih... tapi kedepannya mereka bener-bener jadi antagonis! Dan sebagai pahlawan kita harus― Hiraukan saja yang tadi...**

**Thanks for reading and mind to review? Aku bener-bener membutuhkan pendapat kalian tentang song-fic ini.**


End file.
